Professor Layton and the Parisian Twin Murder
by Yashimura-san
Summary: Professor Layton takes on a dangerous mystery in the heart of Paris! Who is the culprit? And is he closer than expected? Currently on Hiatus
1. Prologue

**My first Professor Layton Fanfic. I'm so excited! I feel like writing a good murder or a mystery with the Great Professor Hershel Layton and his cute apprentice Luke. But how do I write one? Where do I start? I think the best one I can think of is a murdered bride on the night before her wedding day. The next morning her bridesmaids find that her door is locked from the inside. They pick the lock and find the bride murdered in her bed. The family of the bride and groom send Professor Layton, desperate for answers and the capture of the murderer! Can Professor Layton solve this one? Of course he can! Can you? Well, we'll have to see won't we? Now, off we go!**

**Oh but wait, before you do I'm doing a little editing. The French dialogue is getting kicked out because I don't speak French. Some of my readers think I'm not being serious about my story because I'm using French dialogue, and frankly, as I might agree, it's annoying, time consuming, and no-fun to write and read the French and not know what's going on until the end of each chapter with the vocab. So I'm editing out the French dialogue and replacing it with English italics.**

**...Maybe I'll put in, like, French WORDS (not dialogue) that everyone knows, like 'bonjour' and 'merci' and stuff like that. That's about the only french that will be in the story now. Ok! Hope you enjoy this one.  
**

**

* * *

**

Professor Layton and the Parisian Twin Murder

~Prologue~

'Tomorrow...' She thought. 'Tomorrow would be the day that I will be lawfully wedded to him.' She glance at the pure white wedding gown hanging on the closet door next to her bed. She blushed as she brushed her hair in her large bedroom. The lamp on her let off a warm yellow glow around the room as darkness fell outside her window. She put the brush down and lifted herself out of the chair, walked to her bed, climbed in and turned off the lamp. She sighed joyfully as she tucked herself in and closed her eyes. 'Tomorrow will be fantastic...'

Hours had past and it was now pitch black in the room save for the moonlight seeping through the bedroom window. All that was heard were the crickets chirping outside. She was sound asleep.

At that moment, her bedroom door opened. Quietly, a figure stepped into the room and closed the door. It locked it quickly and stared into the dark room. The moonlight lead it towards the sleeping bride to be. It stared over her, jealousy, anger, and disgust showing in it's shadowed face.

It caressed her cheek, her neck and her shoulder softly and sighed to itself. It reached into it's pocket and brought out a pair of rubber gloves. The figure put them on and reached into it's coat and pulled out a small hatchet.

"It should have been me..." It whispered to itself as it took one last look at her glowing face. It slowly got onto the bed and crouched over her. The figure placed one hand on the pillow next to her head to prop itself up.

It slowly raised the hatchet above it's head. It closed it's eyes and brought the hatchet down powerfully. One strike to her angelic face, another to her neck. The figure pulled down the blanket and struck her chest and stomach multiple times. It threw the hatchet to the floor and clasped it's hands around her neck.

It squeezed and squeezed with all it's might, and finally, it let her go. The figure stepped down off of the bed and stared at her butchered body. Her blood dripped from it's glove on to the carpeted floor. It calmed it's breathing down and turned to the dead bride's wedding gown. It growled in disgust as it walked toward it.

The figure grabbed the hem of the dress and wiped the woman's blood off of it's gloves on it. It looked back at the body in the darkness of the night and stepped away from the deathbed...

* * *

~Days Later...~

"Professor! Professor! You've got a letter!" The young wide-eyed apprentice Luke Triton called from the foyer. When he heard nothing he decided to go upstairs to the Professor's office. He knocked on the door and called again. "Professor, you've got a letter."

"Hm? A letter you say Luke. Come in and read it will you?" The voice said through the oak door.

Luke turned the copper knob and pushed the door open revealing a bright, sunlit room littered with papers, files, and books. Professor Layton sat at his desk rummaging through a file marked "C-D". He placed the file down near his desk lamp and turned to Luke. He took a step inside.

"It's from Paris, Professor!" He said and opened the letter. He looked at the words and squinted his eyes. "Mon-seer Layton," He pronounced, "Ji comprends key voos etts un detective tres profond savor-"

"Wait a minute Luke, let me see the letter." Professor Layton said as he reached his hand for the letter. Luke handed it to him and read the letter out loud.

"_Dear Mr. Layton,_

_I understand that you are one of the most profound detectives in the world. So I would like to ask you for your help. 3 days ago, my twin sister Colette was found dead, butchered in her room the morning before her marriage." _Professor Layton translated._  
_

_"But the mystery is: the door AND bedroom window were locked, FROM THE INSIDE! Yet when we forced ourselves into the bedroom, there was no one but my sister's body..." _Luke's eyes grew wide and continued to listen._  
_

_"Please, I beg you... Please help my family catch whoever did this to my dear sister and lock him up before someone else has to go through the same horror and grief my family and I suffer..._

_Sincerely,  
Genevieve De Lorme_

_P.S.  
_

_The directions to my home are listed on the sheet of paper following this note._"

Professor looked at the letter and looked inside the envelope to find a map of the area.

"Hmmm... The bedroom door and window were both locked from the inside... but no one was inside but the body. Hm... curious..." Layton said thoughtfully. He got up and walked to his closet. He took out his coat and put it on. As he headed out the door he placed the letter in his pocket.

"What are we going to do Professor?" Luke asked.

"Well, Luke, we are going to help the lady solve this case. After all, putting a woman's needs before anything else is what a gentleman does." He said as he took his hat and placed it on his head.

"Professor? Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Why, WE are going to get tickets for the next ship to Paris, Luke." Layton said with a smile as he headed down the stairs and out the door.

"Wait for me Professor Layton!" His protege called as he ran down the steps and followed the professor outside.

* * *

**What did you think? Please comment and rate so I know if I should continue or not? There isn't much here because it's only the prologue, but there will be more to come. Anyway! Leave those comments! Please no flames! .**


	2. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Professor Layton told Luke to pack light because they would only be staying for a few days. Hershel carried a medium sized bag of clothes, a novel he was currently reading, and a small, shiny black case of equipment he often used for his work.

Before they got on the ship, Professor Layton headed to the bank to exchange his pounds for euros and then headed to the dock.

They boarded the small ship and it set sail across the English Channel. It docked on the French Coast about 2 hours later.

"Ah here we are Luke." Hershel said as they stepped off the boat. A horn sounded as a large group of people boarded the ship to London.

"Alright Luke. Let's get our train tickets and head for Paris shall we?" Professor Layton said. He and Luke headed to the nearby train station and went inside.

"_2 tickets for Paris please_." Hershel said fluently, which still amazed Luke. Someday he wanted to be as gentlemanly, charming, and smart as the Professor.

"_Train tickets are 8 euros each sir_." The ticket seller informed. Hershel took out the correct amount and handed the bills to her and she gave them 2 tickets. They walked through the gate and had their tickets checked.

What they didn't realize that someone was following them from the ship. She adjusted the red scarf on her head and her glasses and walked to the ticket seller. She paid for 1 ticket to Paris and went through the gate, following them but keeping a fair distance away from the Professor and the young boy, as to keep herself undetected.

Hershel and Luke boarded a big, blue train and walked down the corridor, trying to find a good seating compartment. Professor Layton sliding door on the left hand side of the hallway and looked inside. A very comfortable looking couch and a small futon bed near the wall of the train, right under the window. The compartment was small but rather stylish and relaxing. the French really knew how to make people feel comfortable in small spaces.

Luke ran in and immediately dropped his bag on the ground and tested the couch (Tested, in this case, meaning, jumped on repeatedly).

"This! oof! Couch! oof! Is! oof! Amazing!" He said while bouncing on the cushions.

"Mind you Luke, a gentleman minds his manners in every setting." Professor Layton said which was a cue for Luke to stop jumping on the couch. Hershel set his things down on the side of the wall and shut the door. He sat down and sighed as he took off his hat and placed it on the couch's armrest.

Luke sat on the futon and swung his feet. Soon more people boarded the train and found rooms of their own. Suddenly the trains speaker system turned on and the conductors voice was heard.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. The train will leave in 5 will arrive in Paris in approximately 4 to 5 hours. Please enjoy the ride._" He said and the speaker turned off.

Later the train whistle sounded and the car jerked as it started to move.

"I can already tell this will be really exciting Professor!" Luke said as his bright eyes turned toward the window. Professor nodded his head in agreement.

"Exciting and curious." He said. "A murdered body in a room with the door and window both locked from the inside... yet when the door was forced open, the family saw no one but the body... very curious indeed..." Hershel said as he thought up different ways to how the murderer could have gotten to the girl, but none making any actual sense... He decided to leave it be until he got to the scene of the crime.

"It's scary though... why would anyone want to kill a bride?" Luke asked.

"There are many motives Luke." Professor Layton said. "Passion, hatred, love, jealousy..." He listed. "But that's what we've been hired to find out isn't it?"

Professor Layton and Luke continued to talk about something entirely different, all the while not knowing that the woman in the red scarf heard the whole conversation about the case. She slipped off to the next compartment and closed the door.

* * *

~Hours Later~

The train slowed to a stop. The speaker turned on and the voice from earlier spoke again.

"_Welcome to Paris. We hope you enjoyed the trip. Please come again_." The train made a full stop shortly after the speaker turned off.

Professor Layton and Luke gathered their bags and left the compartment. The trains doors opened and they stepped off the train. Luke followed Professor Layton out of the station to the pick-up lot.

Professor hailed a taxi and he and Luke stepped inside.

"_Where to?_" The driver asked.

Professor Layton showed the man the street he and Luke were going to and said, "_Can you take us to this home here?_"

"_Oui, I know exactly where that house is_." The driver said and started the car. He drove out of the pick-up lot and into the heart of Paris.

"_You know the woman who lived there died earlier this week. And right before her wedding day too. It's a shame. I knew her well..._" The driver said solemnly.

"_Really? Were you invited to the wedding?_" Hershel asked.

"_Oui, but because of my job, I couldn't find the time to go. You know how money is these days:you have to earn what you can_." The driver explained.

"_Ah oui, I understand._" Professor said.

Minutes later they had reached the home. The driver stopped in front of the house and tallied up the amount of money owed. Professor Layton paid the man and he and Luke got out of the car. The driver drove away and Luke and Hershel walked to the front door. Professor Layton knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard coming towards the door and it opened.

A small girl, about the same height as Luke, with long sandy blond pigtails and big light blue eyes had answered the door. She had a round blushing face and wore a a black dress and bright pink bows.

"_Bonjour. Who are you_?" She asked.

"_My name is Professor Layton_." Hershel said to the small girl. "_And this s my assistant, Luke_." He said. "Say hello Luke."

Luke stared at the girl. "I-it's nice to meet you!" He said, not meaning to actually yell but just to get the words out.

"_Tell me, Is your mother home_?" Professor Layton asked.

"_Non, but my sister is. Hold on! Genevieve!_" The girl called and ran into the living room. Immediately a rather tall young woman with brown hair and green eyes ran to the door.

"Thank goodness you came! You must be Professor Layton." She said with a smile. She had a very thick French accent. "I've been waiting for you. My name is Genevieve. Come inside won't you?" She said and Luke and Hershel entered the home. The interior was much more dull and gray compared to the exterior of the home.

'The family is in mourning, so it's to be expected.' Hershel thought to himself.

"I'm guessing you already noticed how gloomy everything is here." Genevieve said. "This death has really struck us hard... my mother, father, and I especially." She said sadly.

She turned to Professor Layton.

"Please. We don't know what happened, or why it happened... we just want answers and to know who did it and why. Will you please help us?" She asked.

"Of course." Hershel replied. "We will do anything for a Lady in need. That's what a gentleman does." He said with a smile.

Genevieve smiled. "Merci, Professor Layton."

* * *

~Later that night~

"This is your room Professor. If you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask our maid, Jessica." She said as Hershel set his bags down next to the extravagant bed.

"Thank you miss." He said and she shut the door.

"And this will be your room Luke." She said and opened the door across the hall from the Professor's.

"Thank you ma'am." He said and put his bag on the small blue bed. She closed the door and Luke yawned. He changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed.

Meanwhile in the other room, Professor Layton looked around his room for anything that might be of some interest and that might help in solving this case. After a few minutes of not finding anything, Hershal decided that he'd start questioning the family members and anyone involved in the wedding tomorrow. He took off his hat and placed it on the desk next to his bed. He changed out of his clothes and turned off the light as he went to bed.

* * *

**The next chapter will be coming soon!**

**Review and rate!^^**


	3. Chapter 2

I'm sorry. This chapter is incredibly short. But the next will come soon, cuz I'm halfway done with the continuation. Enjoy this bit. Tanks to everyone who stuck with me! And just so you know what going on, I'm being sucked into the world of Soul Eater. I just started watching the series and it's awesome! Kidd is cool and Soul is hot! Spirit is hot too... and Stein is incredibly creepy and hot at the same time...

I'm getting off track... but I'll try to make more time for this story because more people than I thought like this, which is really good!

Thanks again you guys! :3

* * *

Professor Layton and the Parisian Twin Murder

Chapter 2

* * *

The next morning, the Professor started looking into the murder. He decided to investigate the scene of the crime first.

He asked Genevieve to show him Colette's bedroom.

She lead him downstairs to a closed door. It was sealed off with police tape. Genevieve cut the tape and opened the door.

The room was bright with sunshine and dried blood, blackened by time.

Professor Layton stepped inside and looked around.

"There wasn't much of a struggle... yet I can tell it was extremely violent... no one heard anything suspicious?" He said as he eyed the scene. Genevieve shook her head with a solemn expression as she stared at the room. "There are no bloody footprints, no hand-prints..." He go out his magnifying glass and searched the bed, the window and the door, "and no fingerprints for that matter..." he said. He saw a square shaped print with a straight slim tail on the floor about 7 in'' from the bed.

"This must be from the weapon..." he muttered.

He looked at the dress. "Whoever did this was completely enraged... soiling the dress was the killers way of 'sticking the knife in and twisting it' so to speak..." He looked towards the closet and checked inside. Boxes upon boxes of items. He was about to close the closet door when he noticed something underneath the last box...

'A trap door?' He thought. He moved the boxes and dusted the door off. He noticed a lock on the latch and thought.

'This must have been how the killer escaped... but if the killer used this then the suspect must have used a key...' He thought.

"Genevieve, did you know about this door?" He asked.

"Well, yes, the whole family knew. It was used back in the last world war. When there were bombings or if the Germans broke into the house then the family would go through here to escape to safety." She said.

"Then only your family would have known about this door... they would have a key for the latch no doubt..." he muttered.

Genevieve gasped. "Professor... you don't think someone in the family could have...!"

"It is a possibility Genevieve..." Professor Layton said. "But to find out, I'll have to check the body and interview the family and family friends..."

* * *

Again, I'm sorry it's so short! Bear with me 'til the next chap ok? Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! Thank you guys for staying with me! Wow! I've got 11 reviews! I've never had that many before! :D**

**Also, since this is my first time writing a mystery story, please tell me what I should do to make it more exciting. Mystery novels (IMO) are extremely well thought out and smart. I'm not all that smart, so if I miss anything or forget to put something in, then please PM me and I'll edit the chapter and keep working on it. This chapter is still sort of short though. **

**Also, this new character, Professor Arnoul, is really creepy, but he was fun to write. I based him off of Professor Franken Stein from Soul Eater, because he's friggin awesome!**

**And I didn't do this during the first few chapters so:**

**I do not own Professor Layton. All rights belong to Level 5 entertainment.**

**...I don't own Soul Eater either... All rights belong to Bones and Atsushi Okubo.**

**Ok! On with the story! Review please! No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Professor Layton decided to go see the body. He asked Genevieve to take him and Luke to the morgue to check out Colette's body and give a thesis on what may have happened.

Genevieve, Hershel and Luke got into her small car and she drove them to the morgue. She stopped the car and everyone got out.

When they entered the building Luke suddenly felt cold. The lobby was gray and quiet. The lights on the ceiling flickered menacingly as they stepped toward the counter. Luke looked around and saw a body bag lying on one of the corners of the room beyond the counter. He gulped as he stared at the black bag.

Hershel rang the small bell on the counter and waited for someone to greet them. After a moment a rather skinny man rose from behind the desk.

"Bonjour," he said darkly, "welcome to St. John's Funeral Home and Morgue. My name is Professor Arnoul, how can I be of service?" He said with a small grin. The man wore a white lab coat and the sleeves were dripping wet. He had gray hands and a pale face, his eyes could barely be seen behind his glasses and dark hair.

Luke's knees trembled beneath him as he unconsciously grabbed the end of Professor Layton's sleeve. He could have sworn he had seen him on one of the horror movies he watched during a monster movie marathon that came on TV last month.

"Bonjour, I'm Professor Layton. I'm here to investigate the body of a Miss Colette De Lorme." He said.

"Ah, yes of course." He said and glanced at Luke with a wide and eerie smile. "Right this way..."

Luke's teeth chattered. "U-uhh... Professor, I think I'll stay in the lobby." Luke whimpered.

"Are you quite sure Luke?" Hershel asked but Luke insisted. "Alright, I'll be back momentarily." He said as he and Genevieve followed Professor Arnoul to the back room. Luke sat down on a chair near the counter. On a small table beside him he saw a pot of wilting chrysanthemum's covered in spider web.

He suddenly heard a rustling near the corner. Luke tensed up and quickly eyed the body bag. He stared at it cautiously as it stood still. As he calmed down, the bag fell to the ground with a thud. Luke jumped out of his seat with a yelp and quickly ran to the back room, catching up to the Professor in a matter of seconds.

Professor Arnoul unlocked the backroom door and went inside with Hershel, Genevieve and Luke trailing behind him. Arnoul lead them past a cold hall filled with drawers on the walls containing the dead. Luke grabbed onto the end of Genevieve's jacket and closed his eyes as he followed them. At the end of the hall was 2 rooms where the professor worked on the bodies. He walked straight to the second room and stopped at a silver table with a body sleeping under a white cloth on top.

Arnoul lifted the cloth from the body's face and laid it over her chest. "Here she is professor."

Genevieve looked away and Luke shivered from the sight. Professor Layton took a closer look at her.

"Hmm... one very strong blow to her face..." He looked down to her neck. "Another less powerful blow the side of the neck... and strangled... but not before the blows..." He slowly rolled the clothe down her body. "One... two... three..." he muttered to himself. "And 6 blows to her torso..."

He took out his magnifying glasses and looked closely at the wounds. He saw specks of shiny metal implanted deep in the skin and on the sides of the wound.

"What ever left these wounds had a metal edge. And judging by the shape of the stain and the shape of the wounds, I would suggest the murder weapon was an axe of some sort." He said.

"Whoa! Amazing Professor!" Luke said in admiration and glanced at the body. He quickly turned away and tried to stop the tremors in his legs.

"Now if only we could find the murder weapon..." Professor Layton muttered.

Professor Layton, Luke, Genevieve left the room and Professor Arnoul locked the door behind him. They walked to the counter and Luke hesitantly and cautiously stepped over the body and quickly running to the exit. Professor Layton thanked Professor Arnoul and told him that he would be returning regularly to check for more clues to the investigation.

Professor Arnoul grinned at them and bid them farewell. Luke held on to Hershel's sleeve and looked back into the building as they walked to the car. He saw Professor Arnoul, staring at them leave. Arnoul cracked a grin on his face and waved his hand like a rusted piece of metal to the terrified little boy. Luke squeezed Layton's sleeve and forcefully twisted his head forward, his eyes as big as dinner plates and his mouth shut tight as he whimpered a small "Ah!" that sounded like a mouse being caught in a mouse trap.

They got in the car and headed back to the De Lorme house.

* * *

**Did you know I haven't even played the first Professor Layton game yet? I want it sooooo bad! But whenever I have money, somehow it disappears and Pocky and Manga take it's place. It's weird...  
**


	5. Professor Layton Update

Yes folks, I'm gonna try my hand at this again. It's been on hiatus for far too long and I want to get it off the ground. But I'll need ideas on how to continue because I'm too stupid to figure out where this is going. Now I have a few ideas, but they are no-where near strong enough to use. So if you, the readers could read and think of some ideas and PM them to me, I'll be sure to finish this mystery and thank each contributor properly. Now I'll pick the idea's I think will make the story more exciting and flow smoothly. Anyway, it's only four chapters but so far i think they're pretty popular, so check them out.


End file.
